


February 5, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''A wild goose chase?'' Amos asked with wide eyes before he looked back.





	February 5, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''A wild goose chase?'' Amos asked with wide eyes before he looked back as territorial birds pursued him.

THE END


End file.
